


They call me the wild rose (but my name was Misa Amane)

by fearlesswithadeathwish



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note, Where The Wild Roses Grow - Nick Cave & Kylie Minogue (Song)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Hospitals, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of self-harm, Murder, Nick Cave - Freeform, Post-Canon, Romance, Tragic Romance, Violence, based on music, mentions of Light Yagami and L and the Kira case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswithadeathwish/pseuds/fearlesswithadeathwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m glad you like it. It’s a wild rose from my favourite little patch of roses.” B leaned forward, his eyes staring directly into hers. “But you know, you’re much more beautiful than any rose I’ve ever had the chance to lay my eyes upon”</p>
<p>Misa giggled, hiding slightly behind the rose. Her heart was racing.</p>
<p>“Do you know where the wild roses grow?” B continued. “They’re so sweet and scarlet and free. I’ll have to take you there sometime.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A short story based on Nick Cave and Kylie Minogue’s song, “Where the Wild Roses Grow”. If you know the song, then I am sure you know where this story is going. If not, don’t look up the song until you’ve finished reading. Either way, I just felt like this song was really B x Misa and I had to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They call me the wild rose (but my name was Misa Amane)

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally trash I wrote whilst emotional and inspired one night. It hasn't really been edited either so I apologise in advance but have my trashy writing and emotions and enjoy.

Misa sat in the clean, sterile hospital room, bandages wrapping tight around her forearms and concealing stitches for deep cuts she had drawn herself. With shaky, determined hands, she had decided to end it all but she’d never considered the lovely but nosy old woman from across the hall, coming to find her.

Misa’s head pounded through the anaesthetic and blood loss, a drip connected to her inner arm as the doctor’s proceeded to bring her back from death; a fate she did not want.  
It had been a few months since Light had passed on. Misa wasn’t sure why he had died but she knew it was to do with the mass murderer, Kira. 

_Kira_ ; the god she had looked up to for countless years and now the reason why she was left alone without the man she loved. Her faith and love for the murderer had soon turned to anguish and hate after the loss of Light.

Misa stirred in her uncomfortable bed, back seized up due to being unable to move for so long. It wasn’t the only uncomfortable feeling she had; she felt as though she was being watched. She half-heartedly gripped her white sheets a little tighter as she looked around.

Her eyes fell on the figure by the door.

And at first, her heart began to beat loudly, because he couldn’t be here, could he? The man who had hounded her and Light for being connected to Kira, he was standing in the doorway.

_L ___

_But as the man stepped forward, the light on his face changed, throwing off the angles in his features and making Misa realise that this man was not the once great detective, just a copycat._

_L’s usual attire was swapped for plain white pants and shirt, similar to a nurse’s uniform. There was no way the man could be a nurse though, he was far too unnerving and sickly looking himself to be taking care of others._

_“Good morning Misa Amane” the figure said through the silence. Moving closer to Misa, she felt her limbs tiredly and reluctantly curl in, as if trying to move away from the man in question._

_“How do you know my name?” The question was shaky as it left her lips._

_The man did not answer, just simply smiled and chuckled to himself._

_“You can call me B”_

_“B? Is that a real name?”_

_“Does it matter?”_

_Misa looked at the man with wide brown eyes, her contacts not on her or with her. She supposed she probably looked a mess without all of her usual make up and pretty clothes. The hospital dress was not even close to being flattering on her body._

_“Don’t stress, you look beautiful” B smiled, noticing the natural red colour of her lips, like smooth rose petals._

_“I’m barely dressed or prepared for anyone to see me” Misa mumbled._

_“You’re like a wild rose” B whispered just loud enough for her to hear. “Wild roses don’t have to apologised for their untamed beauty, so you shouldn’t either”  
Misa blushed, cheeks pink as she looked down at her bandaged arms._

_B moved towards her, his hands resting on her wrists before she even had a chance to tell him to stop._

_“My favourite roses always look like they’re covered in blood, you know?”_

_Something stirred in Misa’s stomach, telling her that she should be disgusted by the man in front of her, that she should run or kick or scream, anything, because her instincts made her feel like a fragile deer in the presence of a lion, ready to tear meat from her bones and drink her blood._

_But instead Misa stayed still, because it had been so long since she felt the rush of her gut telling her to get out. She only ever felt this way with Light, like she should run very far away but she didn’t, she never did._

_“Hey, what’s wrong?”_

_Misa snapped back to reality, B’s face filled with concern as he reached a hand forth, wiping hot tears from her face and light pink cheeks. She hadn’t even realised she was crying. But she supposed she was used to it; these past few weeks had been her hardest and the sorrow she felt was so deep and consuming that it was hard to think or feel anything except the darkness that was slowly consuming her. It was no surprise she couldn’t even feel herself crying anymore._

_Misa looked into B’s dark eyes, feeling a strange wave of déjà vu wash over her. She smiled hesitantly before letting a gentle hand rest over B’s._

_“I think you’re the first visitor I’ve had”_

_B smiled slowly, watching her face light up as she looked at him. He’d been watching her from afar since she entered the hospital. He knew the extent of her injuries and as he looked at the numbers adorning her head he knew she had not long for this world._

_Was it possible to fall in love with someone after only knowing each other for such a short amount of time? B never thought so but he felt like he’d only ever loved L. This girl was certainly a new concept to him and it sent a thrill down his spine as he felt her pulse under his fingers._

_He let his hand move up Misa’s arm, her eyes following him as he put a hand on the back of her skull, pressing a kiss to her forehead._

_Misa wasn’t sure if it was loneliness that propelled her but she grabbed his shirt, pulling his body closer to her and allowing him to hug her. It took everything in Misa’s power to not cry again since it had been so long since she had been held, so long since she’d held someone’s attention like this, so long since she’d seen a ghost of Light’s past, even if it was just a bad doppelganger._

_B smiled quietly, as he continued to hold Misa close._

_*_

_Misa sat at a small table in the corner of her hospital room, next to the window that showed a grey forecast, possible rain. On the small bedside table there were flowers and millions of different gifts and cards from her fans, telling her that they hoped she was okay and that they looked forward to seeing her back on her feet again soon._

_She looked glumly away, eyes trained back on the window as she played with the excuse for food that had been brought to her. She wasn’t that hungry anyway, she supposed.  
With ease she pulled her knees to her chest, tucking her chin in and continuing to look out the window. She’d never felt so small, so fragile. She supposed if that detective had felt as small and fragile when he sat like this._

_Probably not_

_A small knock took Misa’s attention as she saw a mess of jagged black hair peek into her doorway. B had changed clothes, his hospital attire swapped for jeans and a long-sleeved black t-shirt. Misa felt her heart skip a beat as he came in, hands behind his back._

_He dropped onto one knee, like some prince gesturing his love for the princess, her own Romeo. From behind his torso he revealed a long, blood-red rose, only one or two thorns adorning its stem._

_Misa blushed and smiled, giggling and taking the rose from him, she offered the opposite seat to her visitor._

_He’d stayed with her yesterday, holding her until the drugs put her under again. She had been disappointed to wake up alone but was glad that she’d fallen asleep while holding onto somebody._

_“Thank you, it’s beautiful”_

_“I’m glad you like it. It’s a wild rose from my favourite little patch of roses.” B leaned forward, his eyes staring directly into hers. “But you know, you’re much more beautiful than any rose I’ve ever had the chance to lay my eyes upon”_

_Misa giggled, hiding slightly behind the rose. Her heart was racing._

_“Do you know where the wild roses grow?” B continued. “They’re so sweet and scarlet and free. I’ll have to take you there sometime.”_

_Misa looked at B, his face distant as if picturing his beloved roses. She shook her head. She had no idea where the roses grew, she wasn’t one to wander through the undergrowth, looking for nature and its significance. But she could see a wild look in B’s eyes; making her believe that perhaps he had spent countless days just out in the green thickness of trees and flowers, far away from society and their concrete buildings. It seemed to suit him, she thought to herself. He seems like a free spirit, nothing truly holding him down to this earth._

_“You always look so sad…” B’s voice shattered the silence around the both of them, silence Misa didn’t even realise she had created._

_“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to… I was just thinking to myself”_

_B watched her for a moment._

_“We’re you thinking of Light Yagami?”_

_Misa’s eyes widened. “No, but how did you-“_

_“I followed the Kira case, I thought it was interesting. I remember you being connected to it”_

_Misa let her eyes fall to her abandoned food. “So you knew who I was when you walked in here”_

_B’s fingers gently touched the soft curve of her chin, bringing her gaze upwards to meet his own eyes. “Does that suddenly change our relationship dynamic, just because I happen to know something about you?”_

_It wasn’t that, and Misa knew it. It was just that a lot of relationships had turned out to be false to her due to people she befriended who only wanted to know about Kira and how to get to him. Once they found she had no clue herself, they quickly left her, finding that they’d wasted their time during their quest to find the saviour._

_“I’ve just had a lot of awful people try to befriend me because of that case. It would be nice if for once someone wanted to be around me for me and not the case”_

_B watched her for a moment, and smiled softly. He stood, chair making a scraping noise against the floor. He moved to Misa’s side, hand on the back of her skull again as she looked up at him. “It’s okay; I’m not interested in you for Kira or Light: I’m only interested in you”_

_The way B said it, the tone of his voice and the way his eyes moved over her lips sent a rush through Misa. Without a moment to second guess, B acted on his gut impulse, lips were pressing to hers and his other hand coming to rest on Misa’s side._

_Misa only hesitated for a moment before she too began to kiss the man back, red lips pressed to pale, bitten skin. He paused for a moment, a breath escaping between the two of them and he pulled her to her feet, his form looming over her as he brought her close for another kiss._

_Misa could feel the two of them awkwardly moving towards the small hospital bed, the back of her knees hitting the hard mattress and leaving her to fall back, impact fanning her hair out around her head like halo._

_B thought she’d never looked more beautiful as he climbed on top her, her arms coming up to rest around his neck, hand tangling into the back of his jet-black hair._

_B hovered above her, nothing but the colour of black and pale skin captivating her vision as he spoke._

_“Give me your loss and your sorrow” B knew what it was like to lose somebody who had been his entire world, so his heart went out to Misa whose own grief passed through her eyes like a hidden shadow, not always seen but continually there._

_Misa leant up to kiss him again, her long hair falling down her back. B’s hand moved to her hip and the other to her own hand as she rested back on the bed. Fingers tangled with each other as she slowly nodded and let him move in-between her legs._

_*_

_Misa awoke to a shadowy figure shuffling around in her little hospital room. She blinked furiously, eyes trying to adjust to the darkness as she saw the figure come closer. In the darkness she heard a familiar voice say, “it’s okay, it’s just me”_

_Misa turned her bedside lamp on, light painfully illuminated the room and revealing B in a black hoodie, leaning over her, smiling._

_“What time is it?”_

_“It’s almost dawn”_

_Misa groaned a little and let her body sink back against the bed. B’s smile didn’t falter however, instead, if possible, his smile got bigger and he leant down to press a chaste kiss to her scarlet lips._

_“Why are you here so early? How did you even get in here?”_

_“I have my ways,” B winked and pulled back Misa’s sheets. “Come on, I’m breaking you out of here”_

_“What?” Misa had been dying to get out of her hospital bed and get away from the constant dull white of her room but the nurses and doctor had told her she wouldn’t be released for at least another week. “How are you going to do that? There are people everywhere?”_

_“How do you think I got in?” B’s face was right in front of hers as he spoke and he let himself kiss her a little deeper this time before moving back, revealing a small plastic bag.  
Misa stood slowly, feeling a little dizzy and B pressed the bag to her hands. _

_“It’s not much but it was the best I could do for you on such short notice”_

_Misa thanked him quietly and watched as he turned his back, claiming it was for her benefit. She still caught him constantly peeking though._

_When Misa had finished changing, she felt a wave of déjà vu hit her for the second time in three days since her attire reminded her of a younger Misa, still dressed in lace and dark shades. B had picked up a pretty dress for her, black lace covering her shoulders and the skirt falling around her pale thighs, the back much longer than the front. Striped black and white socks rode high on her thigh and black boots were buckled around her ankles._

_She looked at herself remorsefully before taking two hair ties and pulling the top parts of her hair into two little ponytails._

_And for a second, it was like she’d never met Light Yagami and Kira had never existed. And he was still an idol and model trying to make it to the big time, dressed in her Lolita fashion and smiling in every photo._

_It was like she wasn’t the broken remains of that girl._

_“Ready?” B asked her before taking her hand in his._

_“As I’ll ever be”_

_In the mirror, she could’ve sworn she saw B looking at the space above her head. For a second Misa felt a strange wave of remembrance but it was out of her grasp._

_The sun had been slowly rising as Misa and B walked across an open field, leading down into a thick growth of bright green trees, the early morning sun throwing shadows across the branches and leaves._

_Misa hadn’t once let go of B’s hand and she couldn’t remember the last time she had giggled so much._

_“Where are you taking me?” Misa asked as they passed through the trees._

_“It’s a surprise” B replied, teeth glinting in the far and few glimpses of sun between the canopy of trees._

_Onwards and onwards they walked, hand never leaving each other as the growth became thicker and the shadows darker. Misa shivered in the cold and B placed his hoodie around her shoulders, kissing her cheek and telling her it was only a little further ahead._

_The first thing Misa saw was sheer, brilliant light, filling up her vision as she emerged from the darkness of the trees. The sun felt warm on her skin and she could hear the rushing of water somewhere in the distance. As she and B walked onwards she saw the river edge and millions of wild, scarlet roses, each more beautiful than the last, it was exactly as B had described in the hush of her room after they had slept together._

_Misa smiled, looking at B only to find he’d been staring at her first. She leaned up on tippy toes to kiss him and she felt his arms wrap around her waist, strong and sure. It almost felt like a goodbye as she ran towards the river bank, leaving his hoodie at his feet and tangling herself in the thick of the roses. She didn’t even notice the thorns digging into her skin or the man who continued to watch her from a distance._

_B picked up his hoodie from the ground and held it close to his face. All he could smell was her and all he could feel was the fading warmth that her skin had provided for the jacket. Even from here he could see the numbers dancing around her head, taunting him._

__Today is her last day. ____

__B pulled the hoodie on over his shoulders, still feeling the warmth of Misa’s skin inside the material and it sent a shiver up his spine._ _

__

__Misa sat amongst the roses, the bright and vivid colour of scarlet everywhere to be seen in her line of vision. She had never felt more happy than in this moment, surrounded by beauty and feeling as if this was where she belonged because she herself had never felt more wild or free or beautiful. She looked back towards B and saw him moving towards her._ _

__She waved one of her bandaged arms in the air towards him._ _

__He smiled back but there was an air of melancholy to his features and a shadow of a secret seemed to distort the light on his face. But Misa supposed that perhaps he was worried she would hurt herself or that he had something to tell her, she wasn’t sure._ _

__Either way, she trusted him. She wasn’t sure she trusted anyone, past or present, as much as she trusted him._ _

__

__B moved towards her, joining her in the thick of the roses. He said nothing as he held her hand, guiding her towards a small clearing in the roses, where the water met the grassy water’s edge. Some roses still miraculously managed to grow in the shallow depths of the water, rose after perfectly red rose lining the water and reflecting off of the clear water’s surface._ _

__B beckoned for her to lay down with him, side by side so they were facing each other. Misa lay on her back, her head turned to face B as he watched her intently._ _

__“I’m so glad I got to meet you” B finally said in the quiet, serene atmosphere around them. His fingers traced over the lines on Misa’s hand that lay upwards against the grass between them. The skin was soft and warm._ _

__“Me too” and B could tell that she truly meant it, which was possibly a first for the man since he had grown to consider himself a regret and mistake in the life of everyone who he met. The light in her eyes was bright as he moved to hover over her, his mouth meeting her opened, scarlet lips._ _

__Misa let her eyes fall shut as they kissed and felt the urge to pull him back down to her as he moved away from her. Misa didn’t want to open her eyes; she wanted to stay in this moment for the rest of her life if she could._ _

__Then she heard B’s voice mumble something unclear and she giggled, opening her eyes and looking upwards into the dark eyes of B, his hand raised and a rock clutched tightly in his hand._ _

__

__“All beauty must die” B said quietly to himself as he let his hand fall on a nearby rock, raising it above his head._ _

__Misa’s eyes opened and her face full of joy soon turned to fear as B brought the rock down against her skull, repeatedly._ _

__The bright and vivid colour of scarlet was everywhere to be seen in his line of vision._ _

__

__B let his head rest against the girl’s chest as he heard her heart finally come to a shuddering stop, blood running down the smooth skin of her temple. Even in death she looked absolutely beautiful, just as beautiful as he imagined L looked when he died._ _

__When he’d seen the news report that she had tried to take her own life, he had seen the numbers around her head. She had days, barely._ _

__And he had remembered her from the Kira case._ _

__Not only that but she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen._ _

__How could he not be there for the end and miss out on a moment like this?_ _

__B pushed part of her hair to the side and moved her still-warm body into the shallow part of the river, the water rising to the side of her cheek. The lace of her dressed floated in the water and the blood ran off her face and into the water around her, the same crimson as the reflected roses beside her body._ _

__She was beautiful to B._ _

__He plucked a nearby rose and didn’t bother to strip the stem of thorns for he was rest assured that she felt absolutely no pain now. He leant down to press a kiss to her lips, and with a gentle hand, he placed the rose between her teeth._ _

__Her fair hair moved around her face in the water, floating like a halo and she had never looked so peaceful._ _

__“Goodnight Misa Amane, my wild rose”_ _


End file.
